


The Argument

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, NSFW, Racism, Smut, TW: mentions of pregnancy, TW: talks of racism, Unplanned Pregnancy, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: While spending holiday break at Malfoy Manor, you discover some life changing news. How will Draco react? But more importantly, how will his parents react?I do not own any of the Malfoy'sCharacters are all of age (18+)Black!Female Reader ficTW: Racism, pregnancy, angst.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Black!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malofy/POC!Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	1. The Argument

You should have known this would happen one day.

You just wished it wasn’t while you were spending holiday break at Malfoy Manor. Draco insisted you come, in order for you to spend more time in his family home. Which would soon become your permanent place of residence.

The first few days being there were as blissful as they could be, Lucius and Narcissa avoided you at all costs. Which spared you their venom, but Draco kept you company. Constantly reminding you of how much he loves you and would marry you no matter what his parents tried to do to split the two of you apart. Soon after your arrival, you began to feel nauseous. While you tried to reason that it could have been just a symptom of your anxiety of being around his parents, you knew it had to be more than that.

And you were right.

The two lines on the fourth pregnancy test declaring that you were pregnant. Pregnant with Draco Malfoy’s heir. The baby would be Pureblooded, as you had come from an old line of witches and wizards who immigrated to England from their homeland of Sierra Leone. However, the blood status of your baby wouldn’t be the issue.

In the British wizarding community, being a from a sacred line of witches and wizards meant nothing if you were not Pureblood _and_ White.

Even though Draco would never face it, he saw how it damaged you. From the passive aggressive comments made from Pansy, to how Draco’s parents wouldn’t even recognize your relationship. Constantly parading Astoria Greengrass around him, even in front of you.

She was what his parents wanted him to marry. Not only was she pureblood, but she was White and that was more than enough for them to accept her. However, your kinky curls, full lips, and brown skin would never compare, even if your pedigrees matched.

His parents figured you were nothing more than a summer fling with their son, but the ring that glimmered on your left hand said differently.

Draco knew he would never experience racism the way you did, but he would be damned to allow it if it happened in front of him.

A soft knock on the bathroom door brought you back to face your reality.

How do you tell your fiancé that you were having his baby?

An even better question: How would you tell his parents that their only son was having a baby with a Black woman. A member of a race they despised.

“Darling, what does it say?” Draco asked, leaning against the doorway. His blonde hair was messy, black silk pajama pants hanging slightly below his hips. Watching you as you sat on the floor of his bathroom.

“I’m pregnant.” You said, your eyes falling to the floor as tears began to form in your eyes.

The blonde let out a soft, calculating sigh and walked over to you, kneeling to sit with you on the floor. He pulled you into his chest and rubbed your back as you curled into him.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” He whispered in your ear. “And don’t worry about my parents, I will handle it.”

You lifted your head from his chest and looked up at him.

“Draco, they’re never going to accept me. I’m Black and so is this child.” You began. “No grandchild should have grandparents that are racist. No matter how much you try to make them understand, they will never accept it.” You sighed, rising from the bathroom floor, and walking into his bedroom.

You settled onto the silky black sheets and thought about the child even more.

Which undoubtedly made you cry even harder.

Draco had followed you back into his room. Seeing you crying, made his heart shatter then suddenly changed to anger.

His parents instilled in him their values, which followed him to Hogwarts where he had met you. You were the first girl to not put up with his attitude and snarky comments. Eventually he dropped the bully façade he put on and opened himself up to you. In turn, he changed his racist ways towards you and those who were Muggle-born. He learned about your culture and the beauty in it. He would never admit it, but in the times where you teach him how to braid your hair or make dishes from your home country, is when you were the most beautiful to him. The way your eyes lit up while teaching him and laughing at his inevitable failures at braiding.

But then racism had shown his ugly face at Hogwarts. It all started when Crabbe and Goyle had called you a slur while you and Draco where dating secretly. Unfortunately for them, when Draco had heard about it, he beat the living shit out of them. Threatening them that if they were to even come close to the same air you were breathing, he would hex them into another century.

“Look at me.” He said softly, his hands grabbed your face tenderly and made you meet his gaze. “I don’t care, what they say. I’ll let go of it all if it means that you and my child would be in my life forever.” He finished.

Draco saw the fear in your eyes and leaned down to give you a deep kiss. A physical act to help him convey his message to you. “I swear on my life, I won’t go anywhere.”

You gave him a soft smile and laughed as he attacked your neck with chaste kisses, trying his best to cheer you up.

“Now let me see my child.” Draco joked, pushing the sweatshirt you stole from him up. Draco kneeled until he was eye-level with your stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you.” He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

“I hope you look like your mother, she’s an absolute beauty.” Draco started. “I still can’t believe she agreed to us shagging.”

“Really, Draco!?”

~

Somehow, Draco had gotten his parents to agree to have dinner with the two of you that night.

You nervously fiddled with the ring on your finger as Draco finished adjusting his cufflinks. The floor length, long sleeved black dress complimenting his black suit.

“You look good, love.” Draco said, smirking as he looked you up and down.

“Careful, Malfoy. That’s how we’re in the predicament we’re in now.” You warned him. Your attempt was futile as you felt his hand slide down your back to squeeze your ass, making you gasp. “Like I’d forget.” Draco chuckled, kissing you on the cheek.

A knock sounded from the door of your room, Dobby alerting the both of you that dinner was ready.

“Are you ready?” Draco asked, stretching his hand out to you. Giving you his trademark smile.

“No, but I know we have to do this.” You responded as you accepted his hand.

The dinner was awkward, both of Draco’s parents opting to sit the furthest away from him and you.

“Father, how did the meeting go with the Minister of Magic?” Draco asked, breaking the silence in the room.

“It went well, son.” Lucius responded curtly, his gaze never leaving the plate in front of him.

You took in a shaky breath and glanced at Draco, who simply nodded back at you and gave your thigh a reassuring squeeze.

“Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy.” You called out to the both of them, the nausea from both your nerves and pregnancy rising.

Lucius and Narcissa looked up to meet your gaze, a slightly disgusted look plastered on their faces.

_Here goes nothing_

“Me and Draco are expecting a baby.”

_Silence_

“Draco, is this true?” Narcissa’s soft voice called out.

“Yes, mother. I also asked her to marry me before we found out we were expecting.” Draco replied, grabbing your hand under the table for support.

Lucius simply went rigid from the news, his pale face growing red from the news.

“What the **_hell_** were you thinking, Draco?” Lucius began. “Not only are you having a baby out of wedlock, but you’re having a baby with _her_?”

“Father, I- “

“I don’t want to hear it. Obviously, me and your mother didn’t make it clear enough.” Lucius snarled. “Astoria was the perfect match for you. Not only because her blood status, but because any offspring you two would have would not be an abomination.”

Draco’s nose flared; his normally pale skin also flushed red with anger.

“An abomination? Because the baby would be a mix of me and her?” Draco hissed. “Don’t you ever call **my** child an abomination.”

Lucius began to open his mouth with a retort, but Draco had pushed himself up from the table.

“I don’t want to hear your fucking excuse, **father**.” Draco’s voice dripped with poison, like a snake ready to strike its fangs into its victim.

“I’m sorry that you and mother are so **fucked** up in the head to where you won’t even claim your own grandchild.” Draco retorted. “Your _Black_ grandchild.” He added.

“You paraded that woman around my fiancée, disrespecting our relationship. Simply because she’s Black.” Draco reached to comfort you as he saw more tears threatening to spill onto your cheeks.

“She’s done nothing, but be nice to you, even while you ignore her and treat her as some lowly servant. And I have had enough.”

Draco released your hand and walked closer to face his father and mother.

“You are what’s wrong with the world, not her or her race.” Draco began. “You taught me all this bullshit about how they were so different from us, and yet learning about her and her culture has taught me more than you ever will.”

Lucius’ face had slightly softened.

“She will be my wife and the mother of my child, and any other children we may have. Either you get used to it, or you get the hell out of our life.” Draco finished, recoiling back from his parents.

“Come on, we’re going back to **our** room, darling.” Draco said to you, helping you out of your chair and walked with you back to your shared room.

“Draco, I- “You started, until you felt his lips crashing onto yours. His tongue slipping into your mouth, battling for dominance.

You moaned into his mouth, sighing when he pulled away.

“I just need to feel you.”

“Then do it.” You said softly, smiling up at him.

He made quick work of ridding the both of you of your clothing, the floor now littered with pieces of your silk undergarments, his satin tie, and your dress.

He tenderly laid you on the black satin sheets of his bed, careful not to hurt you or his child.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, more than wet and ready for him. He jerked himself a few times before lining up with your entrance and entering you slowly. The both of you moaning at the sensation, his forehead pressing against yours with his mouth slightly gapped.

Draco set a slow pace, scared to hurt the child growing within you. “Draco.” You moaned, rolling your hips up to meet his thrusts. “Harder.”

“No.” He said, instead rolling his hips deeper to meet your thrusts. “I don’t want to hurt my baby.”

You chuckled at him which was quickly replaced by a moan as he nipped at your neck, sucking the bite-mark. He repeated his actions in different areas of your neck. Ending his assault on your neck with chaste kisses, one last kiss placed on your lips. Your breathing becoming more labored, which Draco knew meant you were close. He slightly increased his speed and tangled one hand with yours, the other snaking down to play with your clit.

It was all over soon after he began swirling his finger around the bundle of nerves. Your back slightly arched up, eyes screwed shut.

“Look at me, I want to see those beautiful eyes as you lose control.”

Your eyes fluttered open as you felt your orgasm take over you, you chanted his name like a special prayer that only he could answer. His orgasm consumed him soon after, giving you a few feeble thrusts as his cum spilled into you and some leaking out onto his sheets.

The both of you fell asleep quickly after, his hand protectively resting over your stomach where his child grew.

The next morning you woke up to three soft knocks on your door.

You groggily rose up from the bed, your bonnet securely on your head (Draco must have put it on for you after you fell asleep) and a robe tied around your waist.

When you opened the door, Narcissa stood in front of you. You immediately grew defensive over you and your child.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you, I know it will take some time to heal the wounds I inflicted.” She began, her confidence wavering slightly. “But I am excited at the notion of a grandchild soon. I hope that one day we can heal and grow from it, _my daughter_.”

She offered you a slight smile, then turned away to walk away from the entrance to Draco’s room and disappeared into the endless hallway.

You slightly smiled; you knew this would be an uphill battle. And while your relationship would not be free from confrontations and unhealed transgressions, you could slightly rest better at knowing that you were somewhat accepted by Narcissa into the family. While Lucius would take more time, and even then, he may not even change.

You trudged back the bed and quickly discarded the robe you had thrown on. Climbing back into bed, Draco’s arm wrapped around instinctively, still protecting you while he slept. While he slept, you studied his face. The pointiness of his nose, to his long eyelashes, and the few moles that decorated his neck.

“I love you Draco Malfoy, the father of my child.”


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Draco get married after you graduate from Hogwarts. 
> 
> Will Lucius come around?
> 
> Also, the baby is coming. 
> 
> TW: brief mention of abortion

7 months had passed since the argument.

You and Draco had graduated from Hogwarts, which was no easy feat for you. The first few months were the hardest, with the constant nausea and drowsiness. You had even managed to fall asleep during your potion’s class with Professor Snape. He had given you detention until Draco stepped in and told him why you had fallen asleep. Snape’s scowl never left his face, but he forgave the incident and instead asked for Draco to come see him after dinner in the great hall.

“Wait for me in my dorm and don’t worry, everything will be okay.” Draco reassured you, flashing you the same charming smile every time he saw you.

But this time, his smile was different, his lips slightly quivered. He could tell that you knew he was nervous too. Draco just pressed a kiss to your lips and brushed a single box braid out of your face.

The nerves you felt couldn’t be explained as you watched him head to Snape’s office after dinner had concluded. Snape and Lucius were close friends during their time at Hogwarts after all, and you were sure that he would scold Draco for not being careful and getting you of all people pregnant.

You walked back to his dorm, only breaking to throw up from both your nerves and the baby disagreeing with the piece of slightly unseasoned chicken Hogwarts served. The soft clunk of his door that led his dorm signaled to you that you had finally reached your destination. You quickly discarded the Slytherin robes, your sweater and uncomfortable skirt for one of Draco’s shirts and his pants.

It might have been the hormones, but you just needed to feel his presence.

When the both of you told his parents, you were sure they would make you get rid of it.

They didn’t want their son tied down to you or have his, what Lucius called it, an _abomination._

Tears started streaming down your face again as you had recalled what your parents had said about your pregnancy. They were genuinely happy for a grandchild but scolded the both of you for not waiting. Your mother could only cry as she hugged you, your father gave Draco an accepting handshake.

It was comforting knowing that even if Draco’s parents wouldn’t be the doting grandparents that you hoped for, they would get to experience that love from your parents. And of course, you and Draco.

You hadn’t realized that you fell asleep yet again, until you felt a familiar pair of lips kiss your forehead.

“Darling?” Draco said as he gently rubbed your arm to pull you out of your sleep.

Your eyes had fluttered open to see Draco sitting on the side of his bed. In his hand he held a handful of small glass vials that contained a clear liquid that glowed slightly. You looked up at him confused as he pulled off the cork to one and held it close to your lips. 

“Snape made this for you, it should ease the nausea and drowsiness.” Draco said, seeing you raise an eyebrow at him. You weren’t Snape’s favorite student, but you managed to pass his class ever since your first year at Hogwarts. He may not have liked you, but he respected you.

You let the liquid flow through your lips, sighing as you tasted the liquid. “He made sure to mask the bitter parts of the potion with your favorite fruit.” Draco said, placing the now empty vial on the bedside counter.

After swallowing the last gulp of it down, you rested your head in Draco’s lap. Draco smiled down at you, he admired the curve of your nose, the fullness of your lips, and how peaceful you looked. He was forever grateful of the then 13-year-old you, who put him in his place. Telling him off about his racist ways. He was absolutely in love with you and his child.

“Hey love, are you ready?” Draco asked, rubbing the now more prominent bump you had and effectively pulling you out of your daydreams. You were wearing a flowing white dress, with bundles of baby’s breath flowers methodically placed in your curly hair.

Today was your wedding day.

You were becoming his wife.

Much to the dismay of both you and Draco, his father chose to not attend the ceremony that would be held in the terrace gardens of Malfoy Manor.

While Narcissa had warmed up to you and the baby, Lucius remained cold. Narcissa had already made renovations to Draco’s old nursery and showered the baby with gifts. You were having her grandson after all. Once you had revealed to both Draco and Narcissa the baby was a boy after your check-up, Narcissa rose from her chair and hugged you, while tears streamed down Draco’s face.

You were having his son. It was almost poetic as Draco wanted to make sure he did right by this child. Instead of teaching them to hate others based on superficial reasons, he would teach his _son_ to be better than he ever was. That entire day, he couldn’t keep his hands off your stomach and that night you held him as he cried while talking to his son.

You had both opted for a private ceremony. Only your parents would be witnesses to your union. But now, there would be an empty seat as your future father-in-law refused to watch his son marry you. Even if Draco was livid, he suppressed it deep enough to comfort you.

The ceremony was quick and straight to the point, mostly due to Draco not wanting you to strain yourself. He scolded you for even considering wearing heels whilst being so far along, even if they were barely 2 inches off the ground.

“You may now kiss your bride.” The officiator said and flicked his wand to send white rose petals falling around the two of you.

Draco grabbed you by your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. It felt like the whole entire world had stopped for just one second. The same blonde hair boy that you swore at and despised had just become the reason for going through all of life’s troubles.

You were kissing the boy you had sworn to hate, but no longer as his fiancée. Instead this was the first kiss you would share as husband and wife.

You were now permanently a member of the Malfoy family. Nothing could change that, even if Lucius would still try to separate you.

Draco only pulled away once he heard your father clear his throat. “That’s enough.” Your father threatened until your mother hit his arm.

Draco looked back at you and laughed softly. He never wanted to leave this moment. Your brown skin was glowing, the way your smile seemed to light up the world more, and your eyes gazed back into his. He was home.

He realized that he wasn’t complete until he found you. You were his everything. He would lose all of it, the inheritance, the Malfoy name, even his father’s respect. If that meant he could have you forever.

You both walked down the makeshift aisle, hand in hand, beaming at each other. This was just the beginning of your forever together.

The celebrations continued inside the manor. Your mother and Narcissa both rubbing your stomach and laughing whenever they felt the baby in you move. Draco and your father shared a drink of firewhiskey and before Draco rejoined you, your father pulled him in for a hug and called him his son. Draco was shocked at his sudden sign of affection but reciprocated the hug.

It was close to midnight when you and Draco had said goodnight to Narcissa and walked back to your bedroom.

You both gave a knowing look, normally you two would have the other pushed up against the wall in a wild make out session. But from the festivities of the day and the baby draining you of any energy you had, you both were too tired to even think about having sex.

Instead, Draco helped you remove your dress and the flowers out of your hair. The baby seemed to jump in excitement when it felt Draco’s hands brush over the bump. “I’m starting to think this baby likes you more than me.” You joked. Draco only shook his head slightly and helped you put on a nightdress. “Let me talk to him.” Draco replied, kneeling back to down to be eye-level with your bump.

“Hey, bumpy.” Draco started, he initially hated what you had nicknamed the baby, but it eventually stuck.

“Be nice to mummy, I know I’m your favorite, but she needs her rest.”

You had laughed at his subtle shade and then playfully popped him.

“Ow! What was that for?” Draco said overdramatically, clutching onto his left arm.

“Should I go get Buckbeak?” You said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Draco’s face only paled in response.

~

It was a regular September morning when you felt it.

The sudden gush of your water breaking.

While you hadn’t mentioned it to Draco, in order to not cause any false alarms. You felt slight cramping, which you had put off as false contractions.

Oh, but you were so wrong.

Draco was out with Lucius in the Ministry; you were happy the two were finally speaking to each other again. Narcissa had joined you in the sitting room whilst you had a cup of tea, which she made you to ease the discomfort you had been feeling all that morning.

But as you felt the wetness gush out of you, you dropped your glass and it shattered. Causing Narcissa to look up at you. Your eyes connected with hers and Narcissa had knew immediately that you had just gone into labor.

Ignoring the shards of glass, she rushed over to you and rubbed your back.

“I’ll send an owl to Draco and your parents; can I leave you for a minute?” She asked, worry and anxiety written all over her face.

You quickly nodded and let out a hiss as you felt a stronger contraction hit you. The green robes that Narcissa was wearing flowed behind her as she rushed to find spare parchment.

You reached to hold your bump and a tear fell down your face, the pain nearly took the breath out of your body.

“Fuck.” You groaned as the contraction came and gone. “Draco, I need you now.” You moaned.

Draco had accompanied his father to the Ministry. You told him you wanted him and his to reconcile before the baby came. He felt uneasy leaving you behind so close to your due date at Malfoy Manor, but you assured him you would be alright. Even though he heard you whimper in your sleep, he attributed it to his mind playing tricks on him. He worried over you more than ever, now that you were his wife and to be a mother in a week.

Or rather the second one in a few hours than days.

He read the letter his mother sent him and apparated back to the manor without a second thought. Leaving his father behind with no explanation.

His heart was beating fast as he heard your cries, running in the direction of the noises. Finding you curled up in the chaise, clutching your stomach with your eyes closed.

You smiled slightly as you felt his arms sliding under to hoist you up bridal style. You curled into his chest more as you let out a louder groan in response to the new contraction hitting you.

He carried you back to his bed and laid you down. He knew that the last place you wanted to go when you gave birth was to the hospital, you had experienced a traumatic event and no listened to your pain and almost killed you. So he spent months finding a midwife to help you give birth to his son, until he found another Black woman who was a witch that specialized in helping minority mothers who felt uneasy being in hospitals.

Draco heard the voices of your mother and father coming into the manor, along with the voice of the midwife he sought out.

He placed a plethora of kisses to your forehead, sensing your anxiety over what was about to happen.

“Draco, I’m scared.” You whispered; your eyes still close as you began trying to cope with the pain.

“I know, love. I am too. But I know you can do this. I’ll be right here with you.” Draco said. “I’m not going anywhere; I will never leave you.”

Your mother rushed to your side and pushed the braids that Draco had braided a few days before, out of your face.

She began to try and comfort you as well. Rubbing your stomach and saying silent prayers for a healthy baby.

A few hours had passed before you began to feel any urge to push. Your heart began beating faster.

_What if I am not good enough?_

_Do I have the strength for this?_

_I do not want to die._

You had multiple thoughts running through you head. Draco had sensed it and he tangled his fingers with yours and rested his forehead against yours.

“You are more than capable. You are the strongest person I know. He’s going to love us.” Draco chanted.

He had his own anxiety of becoming just like Lucius. His father never abused him, but the sins of his fathers often haunted him. He did not want to be like that towards his son.

You suddenly heard the midwife’s voice telling you to push. Your whole entire body felt like it was on fire as you pushed with all your might, squeezing Draco’s hand.

_I can do this_

You took two seconds of rest and pushed again with a new contraction you felt. The stretching and burning sensation from down below felt as if someone were ripping you into two halves.

Draco looked down and paled at the sight. He saw what began to look like the head of his baby pushing through.

_You are more than capable_

Draco returned towards you and chanted with more fervor, rejuvenated by seeing his baby crowning.

“The head is out. Only one more big push.” The midwife said with a calming voice.

Your head turned to look at Draco and he smiled at you, tears filling his grey eyes.

“We can do this, my love.” He pressed a kiss to your hand and flashing you that same boyish smirk he had used to win you over.

_We can do this_

You let out a blood curdling scream and bore down with newfound strength. Your baby was almost here. Your husband would be a father and you would be his mother. You know the world wouldn’t look kindly on him, but you and Draco would do anything and everything in your power to teach him his worth. And that regardless of what the world said, his life mattered too.

It was then at that moment you heard a shrill cry and your heart suddenly swelled.

He was here.

Draco looked down at you and his baby. He had your curly hair and his nose. He would be a perfect mix of the both of you. He would give up his life to protect his son and when you looked up at him, he fell even more in love with you.

“Scorpius.” Draco said. “Scorpius Abeo Malfoy.”

“My son.” Draco whispered and broke down, kissing you deeply. You could taste the saltiness of his tears.

He held his son as you rested from giving birth to his child. Scorpius had even opened his eyes and he inherited Draco’s grey eyes.

“I heard she had the baby.” Lucius called out, entering the room unannounced.

Draco only nodded in response, too taken with his newborn son to fight with his father.

“If you’re here to cause a scene, I suggest you don’t.” Draco hissed, careful not to disturb you or the baby in his arms.

Lucius didn’t acknowledge him with a response and only moved closer to see the child. His eyes softened slightly.

“He looks like you.” Lucius said, never taking his eyes off the baby. Then abruptly, he left. Refusing to fall in love with his grandchild.

Draco knew that one day Lucius would accept the child, but today wasn’t that day. He returned to looking down at the baby and smiled.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you and your mother safe, son.” Draco whispered to the now sleeping baby. “I will always love you; I will teach you to be better than I was, I will make you proud one day.” He kissed his child on his forehead, smiling as the baby smiled at him in his sleep.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had me so emotional writing it. I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Abeo -The bringer of hapiness


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Reader settle into life as new parents, Draco wants more kids, cute Daddy!Draco moments. 
> 
> But everything can't be good. 
> 
> Hella angsty
> 
> (Lucius is toxic)

_A few years later…_

“SCORPIUS ABEO MALFOY!”

Your 5-year-old son was running through the manor. His curly hair flowing behind him as he chased his little sister around. The manor seemed to never be quiet after he was born. He kept true to his middle name and brought nothing but joy and slight mischief into the house. Every day he became more and more of his father’s son, but he never wanted to be away from you. He may have inherited his father’s looks except for his hair texture, nose, and skin tone, but his personality came from you.

Draco was adamant that his son would not be an only child like him and wanted to give him a sibling as soon as possible. However, you didn’t think that soon meant a few months later.

The midwife told the both of you to wait a few weeks before you had sex, not wanting your body to go through the stress of a pregnancy again so soon and for you to recover. But, after a rather successful first date night out after caring for a 6-month-old baby and a few shots of firewhiskey, you became pregnant with your daughter.

“Here we go. Again.” Draco sighed as he looked at the ultrasound picture of his baby.

Oshun Adhara Malfoy was born on Halloween night during a full moon. Unlike her brother, she was a calm baby. She hardly cried during the night – which worried you and Draco. Draco would stay up for hours to make sure she was breathing the first few weeks after her birth. It wasn’t unusual for you to wake up and see Draco’s side of the bed empty and cold.

Your heart fluttered when you saw Draco in Oshun’s nursery sitting in the rocking chair. His blonde hair messy, head leaned back, snoring slightly with his arms wrapped around his baby daughter protectively. Her small coos filled the tiny room as she snuggled closer to her father’s chest.

Now she was 4 years old and full of light and being chased by her older brother. The echoes of their small feet padding on the marble floor and their innocent laughter filling the mansion. Oshun was the spitting image of you, but her personality was that of Draco’s. She had Draco wrapped around her small finger.

Motherhood had suited you well. Your original anxiety was eased with your mother’s help and Draco’s reassurance. There was nothing you enjoyed more than being a mom, but you did feel slightly under fulfilled. You and Draco had no real need to find work and spent the first few years after your graduation from Hogwarts building your little family. But you two soon became bored and found hobbies to keep you sane. Draco had become an Auror while you went on to practice as a midwife.

When not working, Draco enjoyed being with his little family. Hearing their excited screams when they saw him and being tackled by his children made his heart swell, any stress from work seemed to disappear when he was with them.

After greeting his children, he turned to look at you and he felt his jaw unclench. Draco never understood how you had such a calming effect on him. Pulling you into a hug, he pressed his lips to yours. You reciprocated his kiss until you felt your son pushing him away from you.

“Stop kissing my mummy.” Scorpius said as he wrapped his arms around your legs. Trying to shield you from his father.

Draco could only chuckle at his son and looked back at you. “He gets that possessive spirit from you.” You laughed. “Wait until he finds out how he got here.” Draco winked at you and hoisted his daughter into his arms.

“Let’s go wash your hair.”

Draco squeezed the shampoo bottle that you had bought specifically for your daughter’s curly hair, pouring some of its contents into his hands and rubbed his hands together. He made sure to fill the tub with her favorite toys to keep her entertained as he massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Making sure that her curls were detangled as he gently scrubbed and washed the excess away. Draco pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled when he heard her little giggles. After making sure her hair was well coated in her leave-in conditioner, he gently combed out any tangles he made starting from the bottom of her hair. He remembered the day you taught him how to wash your hair in preparation for his daughter’s arrival and how horrible he was at it.

Now after some years of practice, he had finally redeemed himself and perfected his wash day routine for both his son and daughter. Draco loved hearing their laughter as he did their hair and while it may not have come out as perfect as when you did it, he adored how cute they looked. He knew he had to have more kids with you.

Which is why you had sported yet another baby bump and had to take a temporary leave from your midwife duties.

But everything couldn’t have been perfect. He was a Malfoy of course.

He made sure that his children never saw the spats he got into with Lucius. Even though his mother had fully come around and accepted his wife as her daughter-in-law, Lucius barely acknowledged you still. Narcissa was nothing less than an attentive grandmother to her grandkids. Despite your rocky start, she had even become the best mother-in-law you could have asked for. She stuck up for you right alongside Draco when Lucius would yell and swear at you. His temper had only become worse once he found out that you were pregnant for the third time, this time it was twins.

“Draco, this has gone on long enough.” Lucius said through gritted teeth.

Draco had just gotten back from work and instantly grew cold as he saw you, his pregnant wife, being belittled by his father. Lucius had grown to become even more bitter due to the relationship you had formed with his son. You were turning him soft in his eyes and he could not let the Malfoy blood line be tarnished any further from the bastards of your union.

Draco lost his composure as he heard Lucius call you a racial slur.

“Mother take the kids. I don’t want them to see this.” Draco said as he clenched his fists and jaw. Narcissa rushed to get her grandkids out of the room as she saw her son lunge at his father.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?”** Draco yelled as he roughly grabbed his father by the coat of the expensive suit he wore and shoved him up against a marble pillar in the home. “ **She’s my WIFE and she’s carrying my children, YOU RACIST PIECE OF SHIT.”**

Draco began to start throwing punches at his father, each punch connecting to Lucius’ face. You could only watch in horror as you saw Lucius and Draco brawling. You immediately went to pull them apart until you felt Draco break away to gently push you back and continued to plummet into his father.

“DRACO!” You yelled and clutched your stomach as you felt the twins moving uncomfortably within you. “DRACO! Baby please, stop.” Draco heard the urgency in your voice and pulled away from his father at your request.

“We’re leaving. **Now**.” Draco said as he took you by your waist and left his father a crumpled, bloody mess on the floor.

“Where are we going to go?” You asked as you tried to calm him down, his chest was still heaving from all the anger and rage in his body.

“Just wait.” He retorted and then sighed when he felt you pull away from him. “Don’t shut me out again.” You had tears pouring from your eyes as you clutched your bump. Draco’s face softened and pulled you into a hug and held you as tight as he could, stroking your curly hair and then your 5-month baby bump.

“I bought us a house. It’s ours to do whatever with.” He pulled away to look you in your eyes. “You don’t deserve to live somewhere as toxic as this and I- I never wanted this for my children.” Tears fell from his eyes as spoke of his children. He never wanted you to go through the toxicity of his family. The way you would cry yourself to sleep after trying, and failing, to impress his parents would never go unnoticed.

The both of you made it back to your room and found Narcissa playing with the children to keep them occupied. She gasped at Draco’s bloodied hands and shot a worried look at the both of you. She got up from the rocking chair and examined her son’s hands and looked up at him, already knowing that they would be leaving.

“I want nothing more than for you to be happy son, even if it means moving away from me.” Narcissa said and pulled her son into a hug. Turning her attention over to you, she let out a sad smile and grabbed your hands. “I wish I would have never let my husband’s beliefs cloud my perception of you.” She said before pulling you in for a hug as well. “You are a perfect match for my son and a great mother to my grandchildren.” With that, Draco performed a few spells to pack up all your belongings. Charming a simple black trunk with an undetectable extension charm.

Narcissa watched with tears in her eyes as her son and his family apparated to their new home. The once joyful manor had suddenly become quiet once more, the laughs and joy now absent.

Draco had apparated to a house that was much smaller than the manor, but still big enough to accommodate his growing family. The house was in the English countryside and was two levels with a cobblestone exterior with a white door and was surrounded by acres of grass and a rose garden. 

Your mouth gaped in awe of its beauty. Unlike Malfoy manor, this house exuded warmth and love. You were excited to start a new life here. Draco had carried the trunk inside and ushered in the kids, stopping you before you cross the threshold. You looked up at him in confusion until he picked you up and carried you in bridal-style.

“Couldn’t let my bride just walk into our new home.” He smirked, all the anger from earlier gone from his face. He watched with joy as Scorpius and Oshun ran around their new home, free from the anger and transgressions of his childhood home. The house was fully furnished already, courtesy of your husband.

“I can’t believe you did this, Dray.” You walked around the living area and began imagining your new life here. “Home is wherever I am with you, but I wanted to make sure you would be happy wherever we lived. Even if that meant leaving the manor.” Draco said, walking up to you and kissing your hand.

“There’s no one else in this world I’d much rather go through this life with other than you, my love.” Draco pulled you in for a kiss, smiling as you pulled away.

“I love you and nothing will ever change that.” You said and cupped his face as you felt him place both hands on your bump.

“And I love you, for you mean everything and more to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adhara - Brightest star in the Canis Major constellation. 
> 
> Draco got them hands, okay. 
> 
> Our faves got a happy ending :)


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Draco welcome your twins into the world. 
> 
> Draco accepts his new reality.
> 
> You and Draco encounter a familiar face at Diagon Alley and a fight ensues. 
> 
> (Draco sings)
> 
> Also, SMUT
> 
> (18+)

It was another normal day in the English countryside.

You and Draco woke up to the sound of your twins softly crying in the nursery attached to your bedroom. Draco had groggily woken up from his sleep, raising his hand to block the sun that filtered in from your window. He heard your soft snores and smiled softly, your bonnet was barely on your head and your head was buried into his pale chest. He fixed your bonnet, pulling it down to cover all your hair once more and kissed your forehead. He quietly and slowly removed himself from your grasp and went to check on his twins. He crept into the room and scooped them both into his arms one by one, rocking them both until their cries turned into soft whimpers. He kissed his twin sons’ foreheads before going to change them. He chuckled as he recalled their birth.

It was the day before his birthday, and he watched as you went about decorating the house for the party that would take place the very next day. He had told you he didn’t want anything grand, just wanting to spend the day with you and his family. You had been feeling slight pressure all day, and after having to witness you in labor twice, Draco knew something was wrong when you would grip the side of the table for a few minutes before carrying on.

“Draco leave me alone; these twins aren’t coming out today or tomorrow. Just relax.” You said as you felt yet another wave hit you. Oshun’s birth started out the same way, you had felt pressure and called the midwife for what you thought were contractions. However, it had been proven to be a false alarm as you were still not dilated enough, giving birth a few days later. You just knew this labor had to be same as the pressure felt all too familiar to your labor with your daughter.

It wasn’t until later that night that you realized how wrong you were. You and Draco had just fallen asleep when you felt a gush of water come out of you. Your eyes shot open as you felt the bed beneath you getting wet. Right after your rude awakening, you felt a sharp contraction hit you, coursing through your veins once more. Draco had woken up to the sound of you groaning, jumping up when he saw you clutching your stomach and your face contorted in agony. His hand began rubbing your back, the other one grabbing your hand.

“Love look at me. You have to breathe.” Draco pleaded, breathing with you, and rubbing your back in slow circles to calm you down. No matter how many times he had seen you go through this, it was always scary to him. He knew that at any moment, he could lose you and his twins. He did his best to keep you calm, sending his owl out to alert both his mom and your parents you were in labor as well as send for the midwife. 

Narcissa had arrived first, quickly greeting her son and went to keep her grandchildren occupied, as they too had been woken up by your screaming. Your mother and father arrived soon after, both making sure you and Draco had everything you needed for the birth of their grandbabies. Your mother sung the lullabies she would use to calm you down as a child, her maternal instincts sensing that this labor would be difficult for you. You writhed in pain as both your mother and Draco showered you with affection and words of encouragement. By the time the midwife had come, you had felt the urge to push.

Oson Draco Malfoy and Mobo Danica Malfoy had arrived on the morning of Draco’s birthday. Your sons came into the world screaming, declaring their arrival to everyone in the house. Draco cried as he held them in his arms, kissing you repeatedly. Out of all the birthday gifts he could ever receive, they were now his favorite. To the surprise of both you and Draco, Lucius had shown up. This time he watched as his son showed both Scorpius and Oshun their newest siblings, a barely noticeable smile forming. He still didn’t agree with your union, but he watched with little pride as his son became a father all over again.

“They have her nose.” Lucius said curtly, slight disgust forming as he stared down at them. Draco could only glare at his father and turned to face him.

“Then you can leave. You will not disrespect her or my children in _my_ home.” Narcissa had noticed Draco’s change in tone and quickly stood in between the two.

“Scorpius, Oshun, Mobo, and Oson are our grandchildren, Lucius!” Narcissa raised her voice slightly, but not enough to disturb you and the twins while you slept.

“They will deal with enough hate in this world because they are Black, they don’t need it from their _grandfather_ as well.” She hissed at him.

Lucius stared down at her before raising his eyes to look at his son, who was glaring straight at him. His disgusted look flickered into one of regret, apparating back to the Manor before his cold façade could fade.

Draco watched as his father disappeared, breaking down into his mother’s shoulder. “Why won’t he accept them, mum?” Draco cried, even after all the things he had put you and him through, Draco still had a glimmer of hope that his father would come around. But he realized it now, that it would never happen, and he would just have to accept that his kids will never know the small good in his father.

~

A few months had passed since the birth of your twins.

Both you and Draco decided that a family trip to Diagon Alley would be a nice outing, especially since Oshun and Scorpius were getting restless being cooped up in the house. You oversaw getting the twins ready as Draco handled your older two children. You had dropped something in the twin’s nursery and went to bend over to pick it up. Draco had walked in to tell you that they were ready when he saw you bent over, your shorts exposing the underside swell of your ass. The twins had given you more curves than you already had and with each passing day, Draco was finding it harder to keep his hands off you. He eyed you hungrily, catching your gaze as you felt his presence behind you. You rolled your eyes and lifted a single finger to point at him.

“Stop. Every time you look at me like that, I end up pregnant.” You hissed. “Me and my uterus are tired, Malfoy.”

Draco laughed and walked closer to you, kissing your cheek. “We’re ready whenever you are, _baby mama_.” He joked, giving your generous ass a slap. “You horny bastard.” You muttered.

A few hours later, both you and Draco and your children were walking through the streets of Diagon Alley. You were pushing the stroller, while Draco made sure Oshun and Scorpius were in between you and Draco.

It was a perfect day for an afternoon shopping trip as there was not a single cloud in the sky. Draco and you had picked up a few things for the house, stopping ever so often so you could feed the twins. Sometimes, you would forget that you had married into a wealthy family and would wince every time he purchased something rather expensive for either you or your kids. Splurging quite a few galleons on new clothing for you and his kids.

“Dray, that’s a lot.” You whispered, eyeing the total wearily as you had begun mentally putting things back.

Draco only gave you a slight disgusted look as he slid the galleons onto the counter, ignoring your comment. Turning to face you as he carried the bag containing his purchases.

“As if I would have you and my children not in the very best.”

Draco had taken Oshun and Scorpius into Florean Fortescue’s to get them ice cream as a reward for their good behavior. You waited outside, sitting at one of the small tables outside the shop with the twins. You took the twins out of the stroller and held them as they were starting to get fussy from being in the stroller.

“Well, well, well.” You raised your head as you heard a voice from above you. You immediately cocked an eyebrow once you saw who it was.

“Hello, Pansy.” You gave her a weak smile. During your time at Hogwarts she was openly racist towards you, often joining in when Draco used to bully you. However, when Draco had a change of heart and started dating you, she had turned slightly bitter. She even started dating Blaise just to catch Draco’s attention, however she quickly realized that Draco was too taken with you to even look her way. Her family along with the Greengrass family had been pining for either Pansy or Astoria to marry Draco. According to Pansy’s family, when the news had gotten out about your marriage to Draco, she locked herself in her room for 3 days.

“I see you and Draco are still, _reproducing_.” She eyed your twins with disgust, you ignored her comment and looked down as you heard Oson whimper. “I guess he loves making little demons with you.” She continued, even letting a slur roll through her lips. Your head shot up at her comment, placing your twins back into their stroller.

“You little BITCH.” You swung at her, your fist connecting with her face. She quickly fell to the ground and you got on top, throwing more punches at her. Her face was already starting to bruise over. Pansy tried to throw a few punches at you, but you dodged every single one.

“ **DON’T YOU EVER SAY ANY RACIST SHIT ABOUT MY CHILDREN, YOU BITCH.”**

Draco was leaving the ice cream shop as held Scorpius and Oshun when he saw you on top of Pansy throwing punches. He immediately rushed over and pulled you off her.

“Draco let me go!” You yelled as he wrapped his arms around you as you struggled to break free from his grasp. Draco refused to let you go, watching as Scorpius and Oshun began to cry at seeing their mother upset. You heard their cries and immediately stopped your futile struggle against your husband’s hold on you. When Draco felt you slightly relax, he let you go and watched as you picked up Scorpius and Oshun and tried to calm them down, their ice cream cones now dropped onto the ground. Draco walked over to Pansy and crouched beside her. “Don’t you ever come near my family again, or I **will** end you.”. With that, Draco quickly walked back over to his family and apparated back home.

You sat on your bed; your legs were folded to your chest as you cried. You knew having kids with Draco wouldn’t be easy, but you hadn’t expected that your 6-month old twins would unknowingly have their first meeting with racism so early on in their life. You and Draco had multiple conversations about the racism you faced and the racism your children would ultimately face. Your soft crying had turned into a full-blown sob as you thought about it. To you and Draco, all 4 of your children were a perfect mix of you and him. But to the Pure-blood families in the wizarding community, they were an ugly, _Black_ , abomination.

Draco had walked in from getting the kids settled in for bed and seeing you utterly broken by the events of today, shattered him. He wanted to keep his kids away from the racism he was once an active participant in, which is why he had moved his little family to the English countryside. He wanted to shield them from how ugly the world could be, but today he failed. He couldn’t protect you and his twins, and it broke his heart. He knew that the story the Daily Prophet would write would portray you as the aggressor because you were Black and make Pansy the innocent White victim.

Draco pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead, something he knew would make you relax. You cuddled into his chest, tears still streaming from your face. He watched as after you had given birth to the twins, you had struggled with post-partum depression. Some days, you didn’t even want to leave the bed. He had helped you all the way through it, never judging you and always reminding you of how good of a mother you were to his children. He was scared to lose you; you were his sunshine, his golden girl, and the absolute love of his life.

“Dray, our kids don’t deserve this. No matter how much we protect them, the world is always going to remind them that racism is still alive and well. We should have never had kids.” You cried harder into the green sweater he was wearing.

Draco began to tear up as he thought of what his life would be like without you and _his_ babies. He began to softly cry, hearing the woman he loves battle with both post-partum depression and racism. He looked down at you and wiped your tears away with his free hand.

“Look at me.”

You rose your head slightly and Draco saw your tear stained cheeks and how red your eyes were from crying. He took in a shaky breath and kissed you, pulling away to stare deep into your eyes.

“We _needed_ these kids, love. I can’t imagine a life without you or them, it hurts too much every time I try. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, Oson, and Mobo today. But, baby, please don’t ever say that again.” Draco began to cry harder. “We’re going to be okay, even if we can’t protect them all the time. _We_ will make sure they are prepared for what is out there. Together.”

You had reached up to wipe his tears away and nodded.

“I love you so much. I love your hair, your nose, your melanin, your lips. I love everything about you.” Draco started. “I love the way your ass shakes when you let me fuck you.” You laughed and shook your head. “You’re terrible, Dray.”

“I just want to see you laugh instead of cry, my love.” He moved a piece of your hair out of your face, cupping your cheek.

“ _Brown skin girl, your skin just like pearls.”_ Draco began to hum. “ _The best thing in the world, never trade you for anybody else_.”

You watched as he serenaded you, it was the same song you would both sing to Oshun ever since you had found out you were having a girl. Draco didn’t know the lyrics at first, but he quickly learned and whenever he got the chance to, he would sing it to the both of you. He loved his girls.

Draco leaned down and kissed you, making you fall back onto the bed beneath you. He kissed you deeply as he began to remove both of your clothes, pulling away to kiss every inch of your neck. It wasn’t long until you were both naked. You were wet enough for him, but he wanted to take it slow. It had been a while since you both had sex, and he wanted to make sure it was memorable. He casted a quick wandless spell over the room, making sure to block any noise that you two would surely make this night.

He trailed kisses from your neck down to your stomach, kissing the slight stretch marks that had formed from your multiple pregnancies. He knew you could get slightly self-conscious over them and wanted to show you how much he adored them. He resumed trailing kisses down your body until he reached your center. He spread your legs nice and wide they he liked, delving into to taste you.

You moaned at the contact, snaking your fingers in your hair. You were thankful that for the most part, your twins slept through the night, so you and Draco would have no interruptions tonight. He licked every inch of your pussy, licking his way back up to swirl his tongue around your clit. You arched your back slightly, letting out a low moan as he had inserted two fingers into you. He was still surprised that after 4 children and him bending you over a least once a day, you were still as tight as the first time you two had ever made love. He fingered you at a slow and steady pace, pairing every thrust of his fingers with a harsh suck. Your chest heaved as you felt your orgasm rising in your stomach. You knew you wouldn’t last long after months of being celibate. Draco felt your walls tightening around him and fingered you a little more roughly, swirling his tongue around your clit.

“Oh, FUCK, Draco!” The coil finally snapped, and you were cumming around his fingers. He continued to let you grind against his face as you rode out your orgasm. Relaxing as you finally stopped shaking around him.

He pulled away and before he could suck on his fingers, you quickly put them in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around them, licking them clean and letting them go once you had sucked everything off. Draco looked at you with dilated pupils, stopping you as you tried to grab his dick.

“No. Tonight’s about you.” He moaned, pushing you back down and quickly climbing in between your legs. He wasted no time slowly pushing into you, staring into your eyes as he did. He quickly hissed at how warm and wet you were for him, stopping as soon as he was buried completely in you. His mouth was formed into an ‘O’ shape as he took in your heat. You squeezed your walls around him, and he glared at you.

“Unless you want me to get you pregnant, I wouldn’t try that shit again.” He groaned. He pulled himself almost completely out of you and thrusted back into you. “Fuck.” He moaned, increasing his speed. He leaned his head down to kiss you, making you moan into his mouth as began to pound into you. You broke the kiss and let out a soft moan into his ear.

“Shit, Daddy.” Draco picked his head up from resting in your neck to look at you in your eyes and smirked. “Watch what you say, love.”

He flipped you over without pulling out of you, roughly pounding into you from behind. The new position forced him deeper inside of you, making you scream in pleasure. He grabbed your hips and slammed his hips into yours.

“Damn.” He moaned, watching your ass shake for him. He appreciated what the multiple pregnancies had done to your body, smacking your ass in between each thrust. Draco leaned over you and kissed your neck, making you lay down on the bed instead of being on your hands and knees.

“Did you miss Daddy’s dick?” He groaned in your ear, slowing his pace slightly.

“Yes!” You gasped, turning to kiss him once again. Draco went back to pounding into you from behind and felt your walls clamp down on him. He smirked and flipped you to lay on your back again, rolling his hips into you.

“Let me see that pretty face when you cum.” He whispered in your ear, reaching a hand down to play with your clit. You looked up at him as you felt your orgasm wash over you, making you scream his name. He followed soon after you, thrusting slowly as he spilled his seed into you.

You sighed as he pulled out and laid next to you, pulling your bed sheets over the both of you. You were totally spent, every nerve in your body was now completely relaxed.  
  


“We have to talk about your pull-out game, love.” You chuckled, rolling over to lay on his chest.

“I can’t help that you have that ‘gorilla grip’ or whatever the Muggles say for good pussy.”

You shook your head at him and laughed. “Stop trying to use Muggle slang.”

“Plus, the twin’s need younger siblings.” Draco said, keeping a straight face until he saw you glare at him.

“Draco, They’re 6 months old.”

“And?” Draco replied before you smacked him in the chest. “Ow! Fine, I’ll get you a morning after potion tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon: Draco listens to Beyoncé .
> 
> Oson Draco Malfoy - Summer (Born during the summer)
> 
> Mobo Danica Malfoy - Mobo = Freedom (They are the first kids born in the new house free from Lucius' toxic ass).  
> Danica= Morning star (They were born in the morning).


	5. The Argument (Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abortion, detailed description of an abortion, depression
> 
> What if Draco and Reader didn't get a happy ending? 
> 
> VERY ANGSTY

You had sunk to the floor, chest heaving as you screamed.

_You were pregnant._

This couldn’t end well, you knew that. _Lucius_ would make sure of it. Draco rushed into the bathroom of his dorm as he heard your screams. His face was struck with worry as he held onto you. Your eyes were closed as you cried even harder, the test was now strewn across the room.

“Breathe, love. Breathe.” Draco tried to stay relax as he saw what caused your distress. His emotions spun out of control, going from slight happiness to panic to fear. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he joined you in crying, there was no possible happy outcome in this situation. He did not want to lose you. You were his light in the darkness, the love of his life, and now the mother of his unborn child. He couldn’t let his father take this away from him. 

It felt like you couldn’t breathe, the last thing you both needed right now was a child.

You were both still figuring out your relationship. You knew Draco loved you and that his feelings were mutual, but his parents weren’t approving. After your first visit to the Manor, you felt their cold, harsh glares at you. You were Black. To them, you were the lowest of the low. Not worthy of _their_ son.

“You might as well fornicate with a goblin, Draco.” Lucius hissed at him. It was right after Draco had introduced you as his girlfriend. He feared his parent’s reactions towards you but pushed it aside. He knew that you were nervous enough, as you wanted to make a good impression on his parents. The stories he would tell you of how his parents made him swear to keep the Malfoy bloodline pure, by any means necessary. It made you disgusted with them, however you prepared to act as if their Pure-Blood supremacy didn’t bother you. Seeing as you were also a Pure-Blood Witch of African descent, making you exactly what you thought his parents would have liked.

Oh, how you were so wrong.

The moment you had apparated to the gates of the Manor, you knew. Lucius and Narcissa treated you like a pest. Never once glancing your way when you spoke to them, ‘forgetting’ to ask the house-elves to make a place for you at the dinner table, and the microaggressions they threw at you. Comparing your skin to tar or dirt. Each night, you cried into Draco’s chest as he tried to keep you calm. He was furious with the way his parents treated you. When he could, he made sure to drown at the slurs and racist remarks from his parents with compliments. Telling you how beautiful you were and sending daggers with his eyes whenever his mother or father made yet another comment about you. The abuse was finally over as both you and Draco packed to return to Hogwarts. You were thankful for the departure as you were mentally and physically drained from the few days you had spent there.

But of course, Narcissa made sure that her disgust for you was well-known. She managed to catch you alone in her son’s room, as Draco had gone to tell his father goodbye.

“No matter how hard you try, you will never be a Malfoy.” Her voice laced with poison as she cornered you, stumbling backwards until your back hit the wall. “ _My_ son is too good for you, especially your _kind.”_

Draco never knew why you had cried so hard in your compartment of the Hogwarts Express. He tried his best to pick up the shattered pieces of you. Draco was angry with his parents, but more with himself. He had knowingly brought you into a place filled with hatred and outdated prejudiced beliefs. He held you closer that day, both of you broken. He wished he could take it all away, just so he could hear your laughter once more. It’s what drew you to him and now he would be what would inevitably drive you away from him.

You and Draco laid in his bed, your eyes staring distantly into the ceiling of his dorm. He was lost into his thoughts as he stroked your stomach, the revelation of your pregnancy haunting him. His father would make sure that this child would never be born, he knew it. To his parents, this child would be an abomination. The creation of an unnatural union. Your warm hand cupping his cheek pulled him out of his thoughts, his eyes glancing over to you before closing them. A single tear falling down his cheek as he pulled your hand away from his to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

“Whatever happens, I will be with you.”

~

It was Christmas break, you had accompanied Draco back to the Manor, this time with thickened skin. You were now three months along in your pregnancy, the small bump prominent against the dress you wore. The past three months had been calm after the initial shock of it all, Draco talked to your baby every night. You knew he would be a good father to your child. Even though you would spend your break away from family, you knew that once you had gotten back to Hogwarts, you would be able to know the sex of your child.

But then the dinner happened.

After Draco had told his parents that you were pregnant, all hell broke loose.

“You did this on purpose.” Narcissa glared at you, her thin lips folded into a scowl as she stared at your stomach in disgust. “You made my son get you pregnant on purpose.”

“Mother, Sh-.” Draco was cut off by his father slapping him in the face, the red mark of his hand displayed across Draco’s pale cheek. He had no time to react as Lucius yanked him up by his collar, pulling him from his seat and threw him against the wall. You immediately went to save Draco until you felt a want pointed at your neck.

“Don’t do that.” Narcissa warned as she removed her wand from your throat, instead pointing it right above your bump, itching to be the one who did the unthinkable. Tears formed in your eyes as you watched Draco struggle to break free from his father’s grasp. You both looked at each other knowingly, tears falling down your face.

Draco watched as his mother pointed a wand at you. The woman he loved, the one who taught him to be a better man, the one he wanted in his life more than ever, your face cowered in fear for your child’s life. His face was turned roughly once again to meet his father’s gaze, his eyes were red with pure rage and disgust.

“She gets rid of it, or I _will_ deal with it.” Lucius warned, releasing his son from his grasp.

Lucius looked at his only child in disgust. He would tarnish the bloodline he had worked hard to keep pure, because of _you_. Lucius walked turned to walk away from the two of you, turning back to spit on you. It was the highest form of disrespect anyone could have done to them. Both he and Narcissa left you visibly shaken; your arms wrapped around you. Draco rushed over to catch you before you fell, the realization hitting you.

Either you got rid of the child, or Lucius would simply end you both.

You weakly looked up at Draco and wept, the sounds of you crying echoing in the room. Draco knew it was foolish to think he could ever have a happy ending. People like him were never allowed any happiness; his only glimmer of hope was about to be taken from him. He held you tightly that night, the both of you already mourning the inevitable loss of your child. He stroked your curly hair as you cried into his neck. His tears stinging the mark on his face as he thought about his child. He would never get to know them, show them the unconditional love his father lacked, but most importantly, he would never get to see you as the mother you were destined to be.

The tears never stopped flowing that night as you both clutched at your unborn child that was blissfully unaware of its fate.

~

The next morning, you were paid a visit by a healer that Lucius had hired.

You didn’t remember much from that day, but only that you were numb. You watched as the healer dug through his bag and pulled out the seemingly harmless vial filled with purple liquid, handing it you after he took the stopper out.

“Take this and I advise that you rest today, the potion is known to be quick and effective.” The healer said who gathered his things quickly and casted a sympathetic look at both you and Draco.

Draco remained in the room with you, watching with tears in his eyes as you drunk the potion that would kill your baby. He could only make sure you were comfortable as you cried, a hand over your bump.

“I’m so sorry.” You cried, your body shaking as you felt a warming sensation take over you. It was soon replaced by a burning sensation, making you scream out in pain. Draco held you once more, his face contorted into one of total anguish. “Dray.” You whimpered, clutching his forearm as you felt blood pool around you.

“I’m here.” Draco said, quietly sobbing as he saw the blood coming from in between your legs. He rested his head on your shoulder as quietly sobbed. Both of you mourning the death of your child.

Draco refused to leave your side that day, ignoring all his father’s request for him to eat dinner with them. You both needed each other more than ever that day.

When you had eventually fell asleep, he stayed awake and held you tightly to him.

“I’m sorry, son.” Draco whispered, staring at bloodied sheets lying on the floor. He had always told you this baby was a boy, both of you had felt it.

“I would’ve named you Scorpius Abeo Malfoy.” He cried softly, resting his head against the headboard of his bed.

“You would have brought us so much joy. I failed you.” He sobbed.

“I was supposed to protect you. A-and I failed.”

~

You had become a shell of your former self.

After the forced abortion of you child, you lost all interest.

You refused to leave your dorm, your grades declined, and your health began to fade.

Draco tried to get you to come eat in the great hall, but all you wanted was to sleep and hopefully never awaken again. Draco saw the light that your eyes once had, diminish. You stopped laughing and you hardly acknowledged him.

He had already failed you once and lost his child, he wasn’t ready to lose you as well.

He made you take bites of food, even if he had to force you a little. The days that you had mustered enough energy to get up from the bed, he had bathed you and did your wash day routine for you. He never once complained to you about his day, instead deciding to tell you how much he loved you and even taught you what you had missed in the lectures for that day.

He always felt better whenever he was able to pull a small smile from you.

But then one night, you had a dream you would never forget.

_You were in a home, but one that you had never seen before. You nervously crept around the house until you reached a child’s room. It was painted a neutral shade of green and had children’s toys strewn about. You were about to leave as you felt your emotions rise until you heard him._

_“Mummy?”_

_You turned around shocked, seeing a boy with your curly hair and nose, Draco’s eyes, and his smile. A wider smile crept on his face as he saw you._

_“Oh Mummy, you’re so pretty.” He gushed, running over to hug you._

_You kneeled to embrace him, feeling him wrap his arms around your neck and pressed a kiss to your cheek. You began to cry as you hugged your lost son._

_“Don’t cry, Mummy. I know you didn’t mean it.” You pulled away to look at his face, a surprised look on your face._

_“Daddy said my name is Scorpius Abeo Malfoy.”_

_You gasped at his name. Draco knew you wanted to incorporate your culture into your child’s name._

_“You would’ve brought me so much joy, baby.” You stroked the side of his face as he beamed at you._

_“You have to keep Daddy safe; he’s been hurting a lot. He feels like he failed us.” Scorpius revealed to you._

_“I’ll keep him safe. I promise.”_

_Scorpius frowned when he heard a chime, turning to look back at you._

_“I have to go. But I’m always with you, Mummy. In here.” He said pointing at your heart._

_You gave him one last kiss on his cheek as he turned to leave._

_“Wait! Mummy, I love you. Tell Daddy I love him too.”_

_You watched him become engulfed in a bright light before vanishing, leaving you in the room by yourself._

You shot up from Draco’s arms with a gasp, startling the blonde-haired boy next to you. He immediately wrapped his arms around you, prepared to console you. You turned to look at him, tears forming in your eyes.

“I saw our son.”

Draco at first thought you could’ve been hallucinating until you had told him your son’s name. Draco wanted to keep it hidden from you until it was confirmed you were having a boy. His face saddened at the realization, casting his eyes downward before looking back at you. 

“He told me he knows that we didn’t mean to do it.” You started. “But he also said to tell you that he loved you.” Draco’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t fail us, love.” You reassured him. “This was out of our control, but he’s safe and he’s watching over us.”

You intertwined his fingers with yours, pressing your forehead against his.

“I’m sorry, love. I know these past few months have been rough”

“Don’t be sorry, we were grieving the loss of our son.” Draco said, looking into your eyes.

You pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled at him, something you felt you would never be able to do again.

“We’ll get through this. Together.” Draco promised, running the pad of his thumb over your cheek.

“Together.”

~

“Let’s go visit your brother.”

You and Draco had married a few weeks after your graduation from Hogwarts in secret. Welcoming your daughter, Oshun Adhara Malfoy a few months after Lucius had died. However, you and Draco would go and visit the makeshift gravesite you made for your son, every year on his due date, which you had dubbed his unofficial birthday. Draco carried his daughter as you held a dozen white roses to give to your son.

Draco watched as you lovingly placed the roses in a heart shape around his grave.

“Happy birthday, son. We miss you more and more every day.” You said, pressing a kiss to the last rose before placing it in the center.

“Happy birthday, son.” Draco carefully kneeled to place a teddy bear next to the rose you laid down.

You both shared a few tears and even some stories to your son about his sister.

You knew the pain you and Draco felt would never completely heal, but with every passing day it became better.

“Together?”

“Together.” Draco replied, using his free arm to pull you by your waist to his side, both of you walking away from the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad Lucius is gone, but poor Draco and Reader. 
> 
> They still got a somewhat happy ending, right?
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Were you guys expecting that redemption arc from Narcissa?
> 
> Comments/Kudos always appreciated!


End file.
